What's Up With You?
by XxPeEcHyKeAnXx
Summary: Ginny hasn’t had a date since she was, 15. Now Bill is trying to set her up, AGAIN!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ~!~I know it isn't very GOOD, but, I will make it better, I swear ^_^~!~ Disclaimer: Plot and Pierre are only mine!  
  
Title: What's Up with You?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mild cursing)  
  
Summary: Ginny hasn't had a date since she was, 15. Now Bill is trying to set her up, AGAIN!  
  
~!~Chapter 1~!~  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and jumped at the knock on the door.  
  
"Ginny," asked a familiar voice from the door.  
  
"BILL!" she screamed out, running to her door and pulling it open, jumping on her brother, covering his cheek with kisses.  
  
"I am so happy to see you, Bill," she said, and jumped while being in his arms, making him topple onto the floor.  
  
"As am I, young one," he said, a grin on his face. He slowly put her aside, and stood up. "Let us go down to dinner now."  
  
Ginny was walking down the steps, and suddenly stopped short, to see a tall male in the living room, but by doing so, Bill bumped into her and made her fly down the steps. When she hit down bottom, she slowly got up, her knee bleeding.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!," she cursed out loudly, making the male look at her in surprise. Then he looked at Bill. She looked in between them. "Please Bill, tell me you aren't setting me up AGAIN!," she screamed at him. The man, looked about 17, 'around Harry's age, and damned cuter too,' she though, and shook her mane of red hair, walking to the kitchen, Bill stammering behind her.  
  
I don't want to hear it, remember when I was FIFTEEN, you set me up with such a slob, Bill, I mean I haven't seen you since then, but you have the NERVE to set me up again? What's his name, anyways?," she asked, her anger going to curiosity.  
  
"Pierre Longington," the male said behind her. She turned immediately her hair hitting him in the face.  
  
"Did I ask YOU?" she asked her eyes ablaze. Pierre looked at Bill, his blonde hair going into his red eyes.  
  
"Bill," he complained, "why did you give me a fiery one?!?!" he said.  
  
"Well," he coughed, as he turned and made a run for the door, Ginny and Pierre following him. 


	2. Bloody Goodness

A/N: ~!~ GinnylovesHarry: Of course Harry will show up.in the chapters, yet right now, Harry is at the Dursley's home. Just keep reading ok, ok ^_^. Oh, and no one is home, she got grounded, while the Weasley's went on vacation.  
  
Disclaimer: Plot, Pierre and Mr. And Mrs. Jackson are mine.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Bill caught a short breath at the corner, as two elderly dark people, Mr. And Mrs. Jackson walked up to him.  
  
"Well hello there, Bill," said Mrs. Jackson, hugging him slightly. "What's up with your shortness of breath, baby," she asked sincerely. Suddenly, as soon as Mrs. Jackson backed away, Ginny tackled him, pulling on his ponytail roughly.  
  
She got up and smiled at Mrs. Jackson, "hello ma'am," she said politely, kicking Bill with the heel of her shoe.  
  
"Hello Ginny dear," she said looking at her curiously, "now what did Bill do this time, child," she continued.  
  
"Bill is trying to set me up with this guy," Ginny said, her face flushed with anger. Mrs. Jackson nodded and she walked on with her deaf husband.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
In the middle of the night, Ginny woke with a start (A/N: here ya go GinnylovesHarry) to the slamming of a car door. "AND STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF THE BLOODY SUMMER, BOY," yelled a man, and the hoot of an owl, made a smile creep up on her face. 'Harry,' she thought excitedly, throwing her covers off, and running down the stairs to greet him.  
  
Ginny threw the door open, to find Harry's fist raised to knock on it. "Hello Harry," she said smiling.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," she said smiling, his glasses slipping down his nose. He looked at her up and down, she had grown pretty this summer. Slender, and no freckles. Her deep auburn hair was in a braid, and her t-shirt she wore for the night, came up enough to see her silk panties. Harry licked his lips, as his eyes landed on her breasts.  
  
Noticing this, Ginny blushed furiously, and she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Potter," said a menacing voice of Bill, "don't even think about it," he said dangerously, turning Ginny around, whispering to go upstairs, Harry went to go in, when Bill stopped him. "Don't look at my baby sister like that again Harry," with that he turned on his heel, walking up the stairs to leave Harry standing embarrassed on the front stoop. 


End file.
